


White Noise

by treefrogie84



Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Past Character Death, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: What was, is, and shallnotbe.Episode coda for 12.23 All Along the Watchtower
Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of Croatoan Isolation Ficlets, but has nothing to do with the current situation.

Sam’s gone inside, to check on Kelly and the baby, Dean guesses. He probably said something, but Dean didn’t hear him.

Can’t hear him. The static in his ears drowns out everything.

The losses just keep coming… Eileen two weeks ago, and Kelly and now. Cas and Crowley both. Gone. Angel blade through the heart and poof, they’re gone too.

What was, is, and shall _not_ be.

Leaning over, he slides a hand over Cas’s eyes, thanking… someone… they didn’t burn out-- that there are eyes to close, instead of burned out craters staring up at him in screaming accusation.


End file.
